moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivar Thane
I'var Thane' is one of the most influential mob bosses in Stormwind and the "Big Boss" of the Criminal Organization, Mythic Co. Ivar himself is a very intimidating person, standing at a towering 6"7, and weighing 210lbs, he is a muscular, Force of Nature. Appearance Ivar wears an array of Jewelry. With large rings on his fingers, and a necklace, all which are very sacred to the Mob Leader. Rings Ivar wears three rings on each hand. They all have a varying array of colors. The first ring on the Left Pointer Finger is a simple band with a jewel. It is very make-shift and quickly made. The Jewel is purple. Where the two next to it on the Left Middle Finger and Left Ring Finger are exactly identical. They are as well banded and have a blue stone. The bands are made of pure steel with the color of gold. On his Right hand, he also wears three rings. His right pointer finger has a green stoned linked ring. (Only stones and wire connecting them) While his right middle finger has a vibrant Gold band. And the Right Ring Finger has a stone like the left Ring Finger. A banded, but Red Stone. These rings are only able to be seen when his gloves are off. Ivar's necklace can be seen hanging over his armor and is very simple. It is a Bear Claw which he ripped from a bear himself in the Borean Tundra during the Nothrend Campaign. The necklace has three beads on either side of it. The one bead in the middle is a thicker gray bead while the others on the side are a baise skinner bead. Ivar is equipped with many blades and gadgets. All of which are easily visible in easy sight. Whereas if he was intimidating someone, the blades can be seen and used easily. On his left boot, there is a long dagger sticking out from a holster. It is about 1 1/2ft long. It juts out and you can see the blade easily. The blade is made of pure steel and has some engravements on it. Wrist Blades are on the top of his wrist. On command, they just spew out. Slicing anything they come in contact with. The holster is made of pure leather, whereas the blade is made of a steel, obsidian mix. They are incredibly sharp whereas they are spray-painted black. Myths There are a few myths surrounding Ivar. They are brief, and not well known. Worgen There are a few rumors floating around about Ivar that he is a Worgen. It would prove his feroucity, but no one really knows if he actually is one. All that we know is he hunts Worgen for they're teeth. Former Alliance Warrior There are a few documents that Ivar was a former general in the Stormwind Army. Commanding a platoon of 30, he assulted Darkshore and lost all of his troops, which drove him mad. But, this has not been confirmed... History Being born in Pyrewood Village, Ivar lived lived a perfect life. He was always well-pampered, as it seemed, and very well taken care of. Ivar was well known throughout the village, with a bright future ahead of him. This all changed when Ivar went out for a walk outside the village. Ivar was ambushed by a pack of wild worgen and beaten half to death. Hours later, the villagers found him and brought him back inside, but they were too late. While attempting to heal the boy, the priests noticed bite marks on his flesh, he had been infected with the Worgen Curse. In order to stop the curse from spreading to the rest of Pyrewood, Lord Mayor Morrison ordered young Ivar to be banished from Pyrewood at once. When Ivar looked to his parents for help, they turned the other way. Many people speculate that the man stalked the outskirts of Pyrewood, slowly giving in to his affliction from the curse. That would explain his feirce nature. But other stories say otherwise. Some say that Ivar was a simple child that lived with his Parents and had a simple childhood. But, none of the stories have been confirmed by Ivar himself. Enlistment Ivar eventually found himself in the kingdom of Stormwind. It was in Stormwind where Ivar soon became an alliance solider, hence how he got his training. His muscular body was already formed through his rigorous living on the edge in the forests of Pyrewood, making him a Steller soldier, and allowing him to easily rise through the ranks for his expert battle strategies and combat abilities. While Thane served in many Alliance battles during the Northrend campaign, his "allies" would always make racist remarks and insult him for being a worgen. When the war finally ended, Ivar was not invited to any parties or celebrations, he was forgotten. This did end up taking a toll on his sanity, those who knew him said he left the alliance military a changed man. The Empire Ivar's performance during the war caught the eye of the leader of the Meraki Empire, Emperor John Tarton. Tarton sought out to find and recruit Ivar to be a powerful council member in his Empire. No one knows what was said between the two, but Ivar ultimately agreed to join. At the palace, the Emperor explained to Ivar how he sought out those who were rejected in their early years and wished to find the potential in them, in order to get revenge on those who wronged them in the past. Ivar's mind flashed back to the Mayor who exiled him and the soldiers who refused to accept him, filling him with rage. Role in the War Soon, the Empire and it's council unanimously decided to launch a full scale invasion into the Eastern Kingdoms, but a small group of mercenaries challenged them, The Mythic Co. The organization was led by a gnome named Razleon and a human rogue named Fang Darkheart. The two factions were about to clash against each other. Ivar was deployed, alongside a fellow council member named Jacob, into Stormwind to attack the base of the Mythic Co. While Jacob fought a mage named Thorine, Ivar found himself face to face with a young man named Scott Graimon. Ivar and Graimon fought, with the rogue ultimately defeating Ivar and leaving him for dead. Mythic Company Ivar was beaten, but not dead. While Jacob was defeated and arrested, Ivar was thought dead. He managed to survive the fight and fought his way to the Mythic Company Headquarters, where he offered his services to the Co. This was a ruse, however, and once the Soliders of Mythic Co. left, Ivar confronted their leader, Razleon, and murdered him, taking control of the Mythic Co. turning it into a criminal organization. With the Empire defeated, Ivar now leads the criminal syndicate known as Mythic Co. his cunning and prowess leads the Company with daring strength. He leads the Company with pride and strikes down any who dares to oppose him.Category:Characters Category:Worgen